Luna's story
by GIR lover42
Summary: No one understands her. No one all. She was always least favorite. Never fully loved. Maybe some of you will understand after you know her heart breaking back story...


Me. This is my story. Everyone loves my sister, and so do I, but I don't know why no one adores me. I have been least favorite since I was little, Tia getting everything and me being left with…well, nothing. Let me introduce myself, I am Luna, Princess of the night. My older sister, Celestia, who I call Tia, is the princess of the day. She has had so many things devoted to her, and I, nothing. Every pony is afraid of me, or just plain hates me. I don't know why. This is my story, starting when Tia and I were young. Actually, the first sentences of this are of my first memory, though it's a little fuzzy and hard to get much of.

Tia and I were always close, always never far away. My first memory, as I said, is of Tia feeding me a bottle when I was an infant. My mother is what I remember seeing, cradling me, and trying to get me to eat something. I refused, and Tia insisted that she try. Mother let her, and right away, I ate. She had started singing softly, calming me. That is all I remember, but later my father told me that I had been sick with a terrible illness and that I would have died if Tia hadn't of helped them with me. I don't remember anything else of my first year. Nothing at all.

My parents have always said that I am their little flower, always there, always blooming. They didn't know that when I was supposed to be in bed I was listening through the wall to what they said to my sister. No, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop; I just wanted Tia to come to bed, for I was so terribly lonely. I stood behind a wall, waiting to call the name of my sister when I heard them, "You are our Sunrise, our pride and joy. You are always obedient, always caring. Always there. Always burning." Of course, I knew my parents would say that. I am just a flower, my sister their biggest joy. I knew that she needed support being older, but it still hurt. _I_ was always there. _I_ was always blooming. That is where rage started to build up inside me, but I was too young to understand. All I did was instead of wait on my sister I ran up to our room and cried. Tia soon came up, seeing the tears streaking my face while I hid my head under the covers on my bed. She came up and nudged my face. It felt comforting, making me want to look up, but I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to…lie there, crying. I was afraid. Afraid of….I don't even know what. Tia kept nudging me until I was forced to look up. She asked me what was the matter, and at first I refused to tell her, but I finally cracked, and told her what was making me upset. She understood. She explained to me that that was how she felt when I was born. She felt left out and abandoned. She felt as if I was the new loved one and she was just tossed in the dust. It made me feel so much better, but the rage stayed inside of my heart. I didn't want it too; I just wanted it to leave. I didn't even notice anything, to tell you the truth.

The first day Tia raised the sun was three days after the day when I felt betrayed, which wasn't a good time. I was sitting on the ground with her when Tia was called. I had started to whine when she started to leave, wanting her to stay with me. She invited me to follow her, which I quickly did. Mother had yet to raise the sun,. so it was terribly dark. I couldn't see very well, and immediately ran into a table, knocking a vase off, it shattering on the ground. I didn't think much of it until our Nanny came and scolded me, yelling and scaring me half to death. I tried to get around her, wanting to get to Tia, but Nanny didn't want me to. She wouldn't let me past. Tears formed in my eyes, but I held them back. I watched the window knowing that Tia had gone outside. Right there I saw her, up in the sky, raising…..the sun. I stared in awe, but then wondered why she was chosen to, and not I. It made me angry, but I was also happy for my sister. She soon came back in, tired and sweating. It didn't occur to me how exited and exhausted she was. All that went through my mind was, "How can she be sweating? It's so cold I'm freezing my tail off!"

Being so young I shouldn't have noticed, but the thing I did, I shouldn't. I tugged her tail, and bit her ear playfully. I didn't mean any harm, though she felt I did. She immediately screamed. She was usually calm, but she was extremely tired. I cried and ran up to our room, only to see Tia again that night.

"I'm sorry." She simply said. I didn't take it any farther. I hugged my sister and accepted the apology.

A month later it was my turn. Earlier I hadn't known that a filly could raise the moon, only my Father had done that. Tia followed me. She knew it was way past my bed time and that I would fall tired before I got the moon entirely raised. She was right, and I knew it, but I didn't want her or anyone to think I was weak. I wanted to be a strong filly ever since the neighbor boys that I played with had said something. I was wrestling the youngest who was a month older than me, and his other brother yelled, "Take it easy on her! She's only a _girl_." That made me so angry. I was as tough as those guys. I could fight them. So whenever anyone ever doubted my strength I was furious. I did know she knew that I couldn't, but it wasn't until she said something that I got angry.

"I know you can't," She said, "I will help."

That is what triggered my anger.

"Weave…" I said. "Weave me awone." I was still too young to talk properly. I know now that I hurt her. I wouldn't have said that to anypony. I said that to Tia because I knew that she would always love me. I knew that…..at least, I thought that. I'm not so sure now, and you will find out why later. Tia went away, crying. That made me want to cry. I lay on the grass and sulked, the sun remaining in the sky. No, I didn't raise the moon. My parents had been watching. They didn't know what had happened. About an hour later, with me still crying in the grass, my father came out and carried me in, raising the moon himself. Tia was sitting in our room. I joined her and apologized. Me and Tia. We always made up. I thought. Until now. Again, you will learn about this later.

Almost a year later, I finally got the courage to try to raise the moon again. This time, I let Tia stay by my side. I got it half way up and fell very tired. My wings failed and I went crashing toward the ground. Tia flew up and caught me. She finished the job for me after she took me in. The next morning, I was very grateful. Tia was very tired, and I noticed something different about her.

"Tia! You haiw!" I screeched, still not being able to speak correctly. Tia looked, and then she, too, noticed the small patch of her hair turning from pink to multicolored and flowing even without wind. My mother started to cry. I rushed over to her and tried to comfort her, but she just pushed me aside and trotted to Tia.

"Oh, darling, how marvelous! This is what happens when a young Alicorn matures! Her hair starts to..to….." Mother looked at Tia's hair.

"Make you wanna cwy…" I mumbled to myself. I wasn't thinking about Tia's glorious hair, and I wasn't happy for her like I should be. All that was going through my mind was, "Mommy loves Tia….not me….I'm just a…just a…." My eyes had filled with tears, and I slowly backed out of the room, no one noticing. I scrambled upstairs and grabbed my necessities, a hairbrush, a blanket, a pillow, and my favorite doll, Day Lilly. I silently walked downstairs.

"Oh, Celestia! You're growing so fast! Oh, I wish I could be as proud as Luna as I am of you." At that, I ran out the door, my parents not even noticing I was going. Hours later, I found myself wandering the streets of an unknown city. I sat under a tree and hugged Day Lilly.

"Luna…" I heard a familiar voice and looked up. No, not Mother. Not Father, But Tia. She had come. I jumped to my hooves and hugged my big sister.

'Never again.' I thought. I wished. I was so young and had no idea what was going to happen. Oh, how I wish things could've stayed that way, so peaceful and loving. I have made many mistakes over the years, this has been my worst. Not now, though. Now, you will be told of my days as a filly….with Tia….and Mom, and Dad….and…..home. Just thinking about it has brought me to tears. Give me a few moments, and I will continue.

Alright. After a few days I got the hang of raising the moon. Two years later, something happened. I got terribly ill like when I was little again. Tia stayed by my side the entire time. It wasn't the same illness, but I felt terribly awful. Horrible. Tia. She stayed by me. Not mother or father. Tia. Just, Tia. It warmed my heart. On the third day of having that sickness Tia fell ill as well. No, not with an illness such as mine. With lack of sleep. Tia had stayed up night after night with me, not any rest did she get. She had also raised the moon and sun, day after day, night after night.

I became well again, Tia the same. Mother and Father were extremely quiet. Tia got solemn at more times than usual. I had no idea what in the world was going on.

"Tia, Tia! Come play with me!" I begged day in, day out. Tia did at times, but usually she just sat and looked off at…I don't recall what. I never knew. I didn't know what had happened. I should have been informed. Father had…passed. Why wasn't I told? I had thought this. Finally mother explained. I first went through sorrow. Then anger. Then…..then I dropped all connection to the outside world and stay in my and Tia's room. Just…..lying there. I didn't eat for days, nor did I sleep. I just lay there, crying. I hugged Day Lilly all the time. Tia checked on me every once and a while. After a week, I felt sick, and weak, so I started to eat again. Then sleep. Then finally I grew happy again. I hadn't really realized how nice Tia was. She had raised the moon and sun this whole time, and I hadn't even said 'Thank you.' I feel horrible now. Now…..that I'm…You can't know…you won't know…..not now….not until…later…..

Celestia and I grew closer as the years went on. I was always there for her, she the same for me. We never strayed from each other. Never. Not once. I suppose I can skip a bit, tell you what has happened to me. But, I will go back and tell stories of my fillyhood. Years after Father died I got angry. No, not at Tia. Not at Mother, at the ponies of Equestria. I didn't know what was happening. I felt something over come me. Tia tried to get me to stop what I was doing, but I refused. The rage that had grown in my heart had taken over, and I was now an evil mare. I loved my family with all my heart. I never wanted to leave them. I listened to the rage and not my heart, which was wrong. I wanted night to last…..forever. For ponies to notice my beautiful moon. Tia tried once more to get me to stop, but this time, I fought. Tia used some magic…..objects, and sent me away. Far away. I am now, and forever will be, imprisoned on the moon. I miss my family dearly. I realize what I did was wrong. But that won't cut it. I am forever alone. It's so quiet here. Of course, I brought Day Lilly with me. She is my company. All. Only her. It was so lonely. I regret every part. I want my sister, my family. Now you know, I need to tell more about my childhood.

I was young. Younger than when I first raised the moon, younger than I discovered my jealousy of my sister. These were more happy times, but this…..this was very upsetting at that age, to even think….

I was only a filly, Tia a young child. We had been playing all day, except when I had to take a nap. It was late at night, we were both tired. Tia decided that we should play a game. The game was we had to use our horns to bounce a ball back and forth to each other, not our hooves. We did so, and I was not very good at it. I failed miserably. Tia looked at me with a gleam in her eye.

"If that was Equestria, then it would already be broken! This is how you would rule our kingdom? Are you _sure_?" She teased me. This made me sad, very sad. It hurt me so much that I started to cry. Tia, seeing me so upset, came over and comforted me, telling me it was only a joke. Oh, how I wish those days weren't gone, weren't…..lost.


End file.
